The Game of Wits
by Alleniah-Black
Summary: New Summary! DMHG Fanfic. A prophsey is made about Draco in which he must marry Hermione, so that the most powerful wizard will win the war.Voldermort insists that they have to find a way to marry Hermione to Draco or will she do it willingly? And will lo
1. The Demand er Request

Chapter 1: The Demand...er.. Request

Lucius stood in the elegant sitting room of the Dark Lord's manor. He was leaning against the back of an ornately carved chair with rich, thick purple velvet. Finally Evie, one of the house elves appeared.

"The Dark Lord will see you now," Evie said. Lucius nodded and went into the next room.

It was a lovely study complete with a roaring fire. He saw the Dark Lord sitting in a chair.

"Have a seat. Would you like some brandy?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Uh, yes my lord," Lucius said, bowing before taking a seat on the beautiful settee.

"Evie!" the Dark Lord said. "Yes, what can I do for you my lord," Evie said, bowing.

"Bring some brandy for Lucius and myself," Voldermort replied. Evie nodded then disappeared.

She reappeared a few seconds later with a tray. On it was a decanter of brandy and some lovely looking scones.

"Did your wife make these?" Lucius asked after Evie disappeared.

"Oh yes, Victoria is a lovely cook. But I would like to get on with what I called you here for," Voldermort said. Lucius swallowed hard. _"It can't be that bad," he thought to himself. _

"Well, as you know that I was unable to kill Harry Potter yet again. But this time, my daughter helped to thwart my plans. I recently got a hold of a record of all the prophesies in the Department of Mysteries. It also had the Seer and who it was about. It seems that there was one made about your son, Lucius," Voldermort said. Lucius stared at the Dark Lord with a confused expression. He didn't see where this was headed.

"The prophesy. Why don't I show it to you?" Voldermort said as he made his way behind his desk. He opened a desk drawer and drew out a piece of parchment. He then handed it to Lucius.

_Draco Malfoy_

_A son will be born to a highly wealthy and powerful man._

_The son's father will help the most powerful wizard._

_To do this his son shall marry a muggleborn_

_A powerful and beautiful one at that._

_With this marriage, the powerful wizard shall win._

Lucius spluttered. He couldn't marry his son to a mudblood! It was unthinkable. The Malfoy's were one of the oldest pureblood families in England. This would taint their blood. But why was the Dark Lord showing this to him?

Voldermort smiled. "I showed this to you, because the powerful wizard could only mean me. You will marry your son to this muggleborn. I want to win this war!" Voldermort said fervently.

Lucius sighed. "Do you know who the mudblood is?" he asked.

Voldermort's face darkened. "I know that it is hard to change ways but use muggleborn. She is going to be your future daughter-in-law," he said.

"Yes, I do know who it is. When I saw that prophesy, I set out to find who the girl was and I did. Her name is Hermione Granger. I know that she is a friend of Harry Potter's but that is so much better," Voldermort added.

Lucius stared at him. _"Hermione Granger! Well this should be easier. Draco has taken a liking to her," Lucius thought to himself._ Lucius nodded.

"I will need to owl Draco and ask him what he thinks. But I will soon give the answer," he said as he stood up.

Voldermort nodded, thinking _"That answer shall be yes, no matter what I have to do!"_ Lucius walked out the door and when he reached the entrance hall, he put his hat on thinking, _"I will get Draco to do it because I believe that the powerful wizard is Dumbledore. Too bad that fool up there doesn't know that I've switched sides!"_ With that thought, he swept out of the manor...


	2. Shock

A/N: Here's the second chapter. The powerful wizard isn't Voldermort but he thinks that he is. Arrogance can be your downfall. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 2: A Shock

Draco leaned back in his chair. He was in Potions and Snape wasn't there yet. He turned and saw Hermione. She sure had changed. Her once frizzy hair, fell in luxorious curls down her back. She also had more curves. But it was still hard to tell with her robes, which were loose fitting. Draco smirked. It amazed that Potter and Weasley had made it to Advanced Potions. He turned around as Snape came in.

"Today we will be working together to brew a simple sleeping draught," he said silkily. He pulled out a list.

"Zabini and Riddle will be together," he said. Draco watched as Blaise went and sat next to Lillia, the Dark Lord's daughter. He wasn't paying attention until he heard,

"Malfoy and Granger."

Draco smirked and he distinctly thought that he caught a wink from Snape's direction. Hermione came and sat next to him. He breathed in her scent. It was of strawberries and roses. He sighed then gathered the ingredients. They worked together in silence unless they had to talk about the potion. Finally Draco had had enough.

"Hermione, will you meet me by the lake after dinner?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that they had become aquatints last year. At least they didn't hate each other. They were of course, Head boy and girl so it was necessary that they be at least some what civil to each other. But since they had gotten to know each other a bit more, everything was fine. Finally, the potion was done. Draco bottled and labeled it then took it to the front. Snape made sure he had all the bottles before he let the class go. Draco gathered his books as he heard Snape call to him.

He turned and saw Snape give him a look of, 'I need to talk to you'. Draco waited until everyone else had left then he made his way up to Snape's desk.

"I'm sure that you know why I asked you to stay?" Snape said. Draco thought back on when he had received the letter from his father.

He, however wanted an explanation and thus decided to play dumb. "Uh, I'm sorry, but no Professor I have no clue," Draco said, applying a confused tone.

Snape sighed. "Apparently your father hasn't sent you the owl yet. Well, you had best sit down," Snape said indicating the chair before Draco.

Draco sat down and stared at Snape. "Well, your father went to the Dark Lord's and he found out that there is a prophesy about you. You have to marry Hermione Granger for the most powerful wizard to win the war," Snape said.

"The Dark Lord can't wait to have the two of you married, whether with consent or not," Snape continued.

"But I thought that father was on Dumbledore's side!" Draco burst out.

"Yes, he is but he has to play along," Snape said. "You are to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office at 7:00 tonight. The password is vampire bites," Snape added then waved his hand in dismissal. Draco quickly left.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Draco. All too soon it was dinnertime. As he walked into the Great Hall, he saw Hermione. He remembered that he had to meet her. He began to shovel food onto his plate and eat as fast as he could with manners intact. He was starting on his bread when someone draped their arm over his shoulder. He quickly realized that it was Pansy.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"Oh Drakie!" she responded as she swooped in.

He stood up and she almost toppled off her seat. The sight of her made him lose his appetite. He left the hall and went to sit on some rocks by the lake. He thought he heard someone so he turned and saw Hermione making her way towards him. She stared up at him.

"Uh, could you help me get up there?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Sure," Draco replied, coming down from the top rock. After about 10 minutes, they were both at the top.

"Wow! I never noticed the view. Especially at night," Hermione said. "Now what did you want to see me for?" she asked.

"Well, I have bad news but it can wait," Draco said. Hermione sat up really quickly (she had been laying on her back).

"What is it?" she asked, leaning over Draco.

He smirked then pulled her to him. Hermione was very surprised. She didn't pull back at all but responded. He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. She was about to allow him to French her when someone coughed. Hermione jumped almost a foot. She scrambled away from Draco, only to see Professor Dumbledore. She blushed tomato red and climbed down the rocks. Draco turned towards Dumbledore who had an expression of amusement on his face.

"What's the matter, Professor?" he asked.

"Oh, I saw you come out to the lake. You're late for our meeting at 7:00. I'm not sure what I was expecting. But you kissing Miss Granger wasn't one of them," Professor Dumbledore said, amused.

Draco smiled. "Shall we go to my office then?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded. They walked to Dumbledore's office and went in. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned to the chair in front of it. Draco quickly sat down and turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"You of course know why you are here. Voldermort has told your father about the prophesy that involves Miss Granger and yourself. Voldermort does have a reason. He wants to win the war and his most prominent leader's son marrying is supposed to help the most powerful wizard win," Dumbledore said.

"I thought that father was on your side," Draco said. "Yes, he is but Voldermort doesn't know that. Miss Granger and you will have to marry. But if the two of you have any repeats of tonight then I have a feeling it will work," Dumbledore answered, amused. Draco blushed while thinking, _"Malfoy's do not blush!"_

"I'm still confused," Draco said after a few minutes.

"What are you confused about?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, if father is on your side, wouldn't the powerful wizard be you?" Draco asked.

"Draco, right now I can't tell you but I believe that you will figure it out in due time," Dumbledore replied. Draco nodded.

"Can I go?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied.

Draco stepped off the moving staircase, deep in thought. This however was good for the person because she came up behind him and said,

"Guess who?"

"Do I really have to guess, Pansy," Draco replied.

Pansy squealed and threw her arms around him. "I always knew you were smart, Drakie!" she said.

Draco snaked out of her arms, repulsed. "What's..." Pansy began but then she heard footfalls.

Hermione came around the corner with a book tucked under her arm. "What do you want, mudblood," Pansy sneered.

"I.." Hermione began.

"Pansy, that isn't very nice. Mudblood is a horrible word. She's a muggleborn," Draco said.

Hermione smiled greatly. "Why would you take up for her? I know that you started spending more time with her last year but now you're taking up for her?" Pansy said, becoming hysterical.

Draco began to get nervous. He hated when Pansy got this way. He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run away. Finally they were far away and Draco pulled Hermione into an unused classroom. "Look, I really need to talk to you, Hermione," Draco said, quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you this but my father has switched sides and is helping Dumbledore. Voldermort doesn't know this however. Voldermort called my father to his manor to show him a prophesy. It had to do with me and you," Draco said.

"What about you and me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, in the prophesy, We're supposed to marry because if we do, then the most powerful wizard will win. Voldermort believes it to be him. However it isn't. I don't know who it is though," Draco replied. Hermione was shocked. So shocked that she fainted right into Draco's arms...


	3. The Engagement

Chapter 3: An Engagement

Draco cursed under his breath. Of all the times Hermione could have passed out, she chose now. That's when he heard the footsteps. Draco pulled Hermione closer and hoped that whoever it was would walk right past the room. No such luck. The door of the classroom burst open but Draco didn't see anyone. He heard more footsteps and that when he started to panic. Before he could do anything however, Harry, Ron and Lillia appeared. Ron glared at him and Draco thought that was odd until he noticed that he was holding onto Hermione and she was looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

He quickly let her go and mumbled a quick sorry. He thought that no one had heard him say sorry except for Hermione but he was wrong. Lillia had heard it too and wondered. Hermione nodded then remembered why they were in the classroom in the first place. She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"I see you remember," Draco said lightly. Hermione just groaned.

"Dumbledore is of course going to want to talk to you," he replied, ignoring Hermione's groan. Hermione just groaned again.

"Well, I'd best be off. Goodnight Hermione, Potter, Weasley and Riddle," he said. Lillia smiled, amused.

"I'm amazed. You're actually calling me by my last name instead of Lillia and my lady," she said.

"Over the summer I actually thought about it. I was only doing that by my father's orders and I decided that I would be rebellious," Draco replied as he walked out the door.

Hermione however hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation. She was thinking over the whole prophesy fiasco.

_"Well, if it were to help Harry win then I'll do it. I mean Dumbledore is on his side. I know he'll win but with my marriage to Draco then for sure, we'll win," Hermione thought._

Her only problem was the best way to explain this to Harry and Ron without them blowing up. If she could get them to see the pros instead of the cons and that they would win the war then they might agree to it.

"Hey Hermione, are you coming or what?" Lillia asked. "Oh yeah," Hermione said.

As they were walking back towards Gryffindor Tower, Hermione whispered, "I need to talk to you. Come with me to the Head Rooms." Lillia nodded.

"Hey, Harry, I'm going to the Head Rooms with Hermione. We're going to talk about girl stuff," Lillia said.

Ron and Harry nodded as Hermione and Lillia stole away to Hermione's room. "So what's so important that you want to talk to me alone?" Lillia asked once they were in Hermione's room.

"Well, hear my entire story and then you can comment," Hermione said. Lillia nodded, though a bit reluctant.

"Um, well I had been finishing Head Girl duties when I came upon Draco. He said that he need to speak with me and took me to that classroom. Once there he told me that Voldermort had shown his father a prophesy about him. In it Draco had to marry me in order for the powerful wizard to win the we're in right now. I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I mean at least I won't be married to a Death Eater. His father won't allow it now that he's changed sides. But however I don't know how Harry and Ron will take this," Hermione said.

"Do you have feelings for him, Draco I mean?" Lillia asked grinning mischievously.

"Well, I really don't know. I mean when he kissed me tonight it was great. It felt right and perfect," Hermione said. Lillia laughed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Then marry him. I can deal with Harry and Ron. They'll agree to it, even if it's grudgingly. They'll do it because they want to defeat my father," Lillia said. Lillia smiled.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Mione," she said. Hermione sighed then slipped into her bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile at Gryffindor Tower...**

"She has to what!" Ron roared.

"Shhh," Lillia warned. "I said no interruptions," she added.

"If she marries him which no doubt she will either by force or free will, she could help us. If that powerful wizard is Harry then we'll win just because of the simple marriage between Draco and Hermione. Draco has changed. He's not the same and I think I know why. 1) His father switched sides. He's also acting rebellious. 2) His father isn't around anymore. I visited their house because I was invited by Narcissa. She's quite a nice woman and doesn't care about blood. He's been hanging around his mum quite a lot. I also believe that he's had a crush on Hermione for quite awhile but just never wanted to admit it," Lillia said. Ron was tomato red from suppressed rage.

Harry however was silent. "I give my consent if that means anything," Harry finally said. Lillia smiled and threw her arms around him.

"How can you do this! She's our best friend and she has to marry our enemy! Her enemy!" Ron fumed.

"Actually, Draco and Hermione are no longer enemies. They became acquaintances last year," Lillia said. Ron just glared then stormed up to his dorm.

"Well, I had better try to cool him off, Goodnight," Harry said as he kissed Lillia and ran upstairs. Lillia sighed, hoping everything would turn out okay...

Hermione woke up the next morning, refreshed. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head. She grabbed her bag and went to eat breakfast. When she got into the Great Hall, she took a seat next to Lillia. She noticed that Ron's ears were bright red.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you what's.." but he was cut off by Lillia who said, "Can't we have a nice breakfast?"

Ron shut up and Hermione ate in peace. As she got up from the bench, she heard someone call her name. Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore motioning to her. She quickly walked over to them.

"Would you come to my office?" I would like to discuss the prophesy issue," Dumbledore questioned.

"Oh there's no need for that. I've already come to a decision. I'll marry Draco," Hermione said bravely.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "You've already decided!" she said. Hermione nodded as Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, then we'll just need to tell Draco and then his parents," he said. Hermione walked back over to Lillia who asked,

"What was that about?" "Oh, they wanted to discuss the prophesy but I told them that it wasn't necessary as I had already decided to marry Draco," Hermione replied. That was it for Ron.

"I ABSOLUTLY REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO MARRY FERRET-BOY!" Ron roared. The entire hall went silent and stared at him.

"That, Ron, is my decision," Hermione replied leaving the hall quickly. Draco however sat in his seat smirking. So he knew the answer.

**The Next Day, Dumbledore's Office...**

Dumbledore stood up with the letter clutched in his hand. Lucius would be very pleased when he heard that Hermione had agreed. Dumbledore called his owl to him and tied the letter to its leg. Then he watched her fly off. Dumbledore sighed then stepped into his sitting room behind his desk. He sat on a loveseat and looked at the portrait of his wife.

"I miss you so much Veronica. My life seems to have grown harder since you left it," he told the portrait. Dumbledore sat there for a long time before his owl, Jocasta came back. He hastily untied the letter from her leg.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I'm surprised. I would have thought that she would put her foot down. Well this is much easier and I prefer it. Narcissa can't wait to meet her. She also wants to know when the wedding will be. The sooner the better._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Dumbledore laid down the letter and picked up another piece of parchment. He penned a quick note to Professor McGonagall then sent it out. If he was not mistaken, Hermione and Draco were both in Advanced Transfiguration right now. Right after the class ended and the students began to go to lunch, Draco and Hermione showed up at his office.

"What do want to talk to us about, Professor?" Draco asked after they had taken a seat.

"I just got the owl back from your father. He feels that the sooner the wedding is, the better it will be," Dumbledore replied. Hermione bit her lip.

"Uh, when would you suggest we get married?" she asked nervously.

"Well, it is almost Christmas Time. Why not get married over Christmas break?" Dumbledore suggested. Draco and Hermione nodded. At least it was a few weeks away.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I believe it is, good day," Dumbledore said. Hermione greatly went to the Great Hall for lunch.

The rest of the week passed very uneventfully unless you count the fact that Draco asked her to Hogsmede. Hermione was really happy when the weekend came. She woke up on Saturday and got dressed. She decided to leave her hair down then pulled her cloak on. She went into the Great Hall and ate breakfast. She was really surprised when a beautiful owl dropped a letter and parcel onto her plate. She grabbed the parcel first and unwrapped it. A small black box tumbled out. Hermione grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful emerald emblazoned with an M for Malfoy on a silver or maybe platinum band. She closed the box and picked up the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We've never met but my name is Narcissa Malfoy. I am very happy that you agreed to marry my son. You will make a great wife. Draco told me all about you and I already like you though I've yet to meet you. Oh, the parcel I've included is your engagement ring. You will be coming to the Manor for Christmas as you're getting married. I can't wait to meet you and hope that we get along._

_With Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Wow, look at that ring. Oh you got a letter from Narcissa. You know that I might be coming to the manor to stay a bit," Lillia said staring at the ring.

"It is nice but well.." Hermione trailed off.

"Well what?" someone behind her demanded. Hermione turned around to see Draco staring at her.

"What's wrong with the ring?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just always imagined the guy putting it on my finger not me," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Draco said. Then he quickly grabbed the box from Lillia and took Hermione's hand.

"Will you, Hermione do the honor of marrying me?" he asked. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Y-Yes," she replied and he slipped the ring on her hand.

"Well, let's go. You do want to go to Hogsmede, I hope," Draco said as he grabbed her arm and led her into the Entrance Hall. When Filch had checked off their names, they set off. They talked about random things until they got to Hogsmede.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's freezing out here," Hermione said. Draco smiled and led them in. He left her at a table and went to fetch some butterbeer. Hermione thanked Draco as he handed it to her.

"Do you really like the ring?" he asked, glancing at her hand to see if it was really there.

"Yes, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I expected it to have something to do with Slytherin," she said. Draco smiled.

"The Malfoy's never spare any expense," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione shook her head. The rest of the day they laughed and joked together. Then, finally they made their way to the Head dorms. When they got into their common room, Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He lips pressed insistently against hers and she opened her mouth. They stood there for what seemed forever, just making out. Finally, Hermione got enough of her wits about her and pulled away. Then she went to her room. She had had a great day.


	4. Shopping and Stories

Chapter 4: Christmas and Wedding Plans

The first day of Christmas Holidays came with snow falling rapidly and the sun barely showing an appearance at all. Hermione yawned and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower with rose scented shampoo. When she got out, she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She looked around at the mess that was called her room. Hermione found her robe then opened the door.

"Oh, good, you're not dressed yet," Draco said, coming in to sit on her bed. He was wearing emerald robes with a silver cloak over it.

"I wanted to suggest that you were a pair of robes that weren't black," Draco said. Hermione nodded and started to look through her things. Finally she pulled out aqua blue robes and her cloak.

"Will this do?" Hermione asked, holding up the blue robes. Draco nodded and Hermione went back into the bathroom. After she had put them on, she remembered why she never wore these robes. They showed off her curves. She sighed and put her cloak on. Then she brushed her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Draco looking around her room.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, pointing to two trunks. He pulled out his wand and shrunk them then slipped them into his pocket. He grinned at her then offered his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked. She laughed and took his arm. They went and ate breakfast. When she finished, Draco came over.

"We need to get to Hogsmede," he said.

Lillia stood up. "Bye you guys," Lillia and Hermione said. "Bye Lillia," Harry said as they kissed.

Once all goodbyes had been made, they set off for the station. Hermione looked at Lillia and noticed that she was wearing burgundy robes. Also that her hair color was blonde. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that Lillia is a Metamorphmagus.) They finally reached the station and Filch checked them off.

"Well, let's go find somewhere to sit," Lillia said cheerfully. They found a compartment and Hermione took out 'Important Wizarding Families of the Twentieth Century.' Lillia raised her eyebrows at this but just took out a notebook and began to write.

"Uh, Hermione, do you have a really long book I could borrow?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Hogwarts, A History," she replied.

"Ok," Draco said as she handed to him. So the entire train ride was spent reading or in Lillia's case, writing. Finally they arrived at King's Cross. They got off the train and spotted Lucius Malfoy and a woman, whom Hermione assumed to be Draco's mum. The three of them made their way over to the Malfoy's.

"Draco! It's good to see you," Narcissa said pulling her son into a hug.

"Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet again," Lucius said, kissing her hand. Hermione just smiled and said, "Yes, quite a pleasure."

Finally Narcissa released Draco and spotted Hermione. "Oh, you must be Hermione. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you," Narcissa said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Yes, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione replied. Narcissa smiled then greeted Lillia.

"Are you going to be helping us plan the wedding?" she asked. Lillia nodded.

"Excellent," Narcissa said. Lucius checked his watch. "Let us get back to the manor. Dinner is waiting," he said.

Everyone complied and they got into the limousine that was waiting for them. They came to a small house where they dropped off the limousine and got into a carriage. They soon arrived at the manor. Everyone got out of the carriage and went into the house.

"Ellie!" Lucius called.

"Yes, master?" a small house elf asked.

"Take Draco, Hermione and Lillia's trunks up to their rooms," Lucius said. Ellie nodded and got the trunks.

"Come, it's time for dinner," Narcissa said, glancing at the clock in the hall. Everyone followed her into the dining hall. In the center of the room stood a magnificent table. It was made of mahogany and the chairs were draped with green velvet. The fireplace in front of the table gave out a pleasant heat. Lucius took his seat at the head of the table.  
Draco sat to his left and Hermione beside him. Lillia sat on Lucius's right while Narcissa sat in front of Hermione. Lucius snapped his fingers and several house elves appeared. They quickly set the soup down and left. Soon everyone was eating and talking. Hermione, however began to realize that she would go back to school, Mrs. Draco Malfoy. This scared her. She just stared at her food, moving it around.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, no I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione replied. Narcissa studied her then smiled. Finally, dinner was over and they went into the green drawing room for tea. Hermione sat on a settee in front of the fireplace. Narcissa sat in a chair on the right while Draco sat next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh no, I'll be fine," Hermione replied. Hermione turned her gaze back to the fireplace but then she felt someone pull her closer.

"You can fool my mum but not me. There's something wrong and you had better tell me," Draco said.

"There is nothing wrong, so leave me alone," Hermione replied pulling away.

"Mrs. Malfoy, could I go to my room?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Jennie!" Narcissa said.

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy?" Jennie said.

"Show Hermione to her room," Narcissa said.

"Hermione, Jennie is your personal elf," Narcissa said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Oh call me Narcissa. I've always wanted a daughter," Narcissa said dreamily.

Hermione smiled then followed Jennie. After walking for what seemed forever, they reached Hermione's room. Jennie opened the door and Hermione gasped. The floor under the bed was covered by a beautiful Persian rug. The bed was massive, king size with satin hangings that hung from the ceiling. Hermione walked in and went over to the bed. The comforter was blue velvet and the sheets were silk. Hermione just stared at the room. There was a chair near the fireplace and a bookcase too! However there weren't any books in the bookcase.

Jennie saw Hermione looking at it the bookcase and said, "Mistress Malfoy said that you can pick any books from the library to keep in here." Hermione smiled at the elf. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside was all her clothes. But she noticed that it had been enlarged, dramatically. Hermione shrugged then walked into the bathroom. It was quite large actually.

It had a large tub, like a mini-swimming pool. There was large vanity and when she went closer, noticed that there were cosmetics, hair potions, and lots of other Wizarding beauty products. The bathroom was just beautiful, magnificent. Those were the words to describe the bathroom.

"I'm guessing that you like the room?" someone asked from behind Hermione. She spun around and came face to face with, (A/N: and the prize goes to 85756, saying Draco Malfoy! Hehe) Draco Malfoy.

"Uh, well, yes," Hermione replied.

"You see that door, right there?" Draco asked, leading her back into her bedroom and pointing to a door.

"Yes, what about it?" Hermione asked.

"That is your sitting room. The bedroom across from yours is mine. But soon it will be yours also," Draco said. Hermione forced a smile then sat in the chair.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Draco asked, acting hurt.

"No clue," Hermione said absentmindedly. Draco smirked then lifted her off the chair then sat her back down in his lap, in the chair. (A/N: ok if that sounded confusing, here's how they're sitting. Draco is sitting in the chair with Hermione on his lap.)

"Hey!" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Hermione.." Narcissa began as she walked through the door.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Oh, no Narcissa. What is it?" Hermione said.

"Well, my dear, tomorrow we're going shopping for some clothes for you. You are to be a Malfoy. And Malfoy's dress impeccably," Narcissa said.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I would love to go shopping," Hermione said. Narcissa smiled then walked out the door. "

Well, I ought to get a bath and go to bed," Hermione said, getting off of Draco's lap.

"Fine," Draco said, standing up.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied, kissing him. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and deepened the kiss. Narcissa stood outside the door watching.

"Narcissa! What are you doing?" Lucius said coming closer. Narcissa stepped on Lucius's foot to shut him up. Draco and Hermione however broke away at the noise of Lucius's cursing. Draco walked out and saw his parent's arguing.

"Goodnight, mum, goodnight father," Draco said then slipped into his room. Hermione took a bath with strawberry scented bubble bath. When she got out, she slipped into her pajamas and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She yawned and got out of bed. She changed into some plain black robes then went into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she called Jennie.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?" she asked.

"Could you take me to Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes Miss Hermione. Follow me," the elf replied. Hermione followed her until they came to a small breakfast room. Narcissa was inside, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Hermione. Would you like some scones?" Narcissa greeted.

"Thank you, please," Hermione replied and Narcissa passed the scones to her. Hermione ate a few of them and when she had finished, Narcissa talked.

"The men are always late in rising. But I thought that you would wake early. That is good for I thought we could go shopping early," Narcissa said. Hermione nodded.

"Can you apparate?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded.

"Good. But I'll do a double apparition. We of course aren't going to Diagon Alley but to Jupon La Rue.Very upper-class," Narcissa said. Hermione smiled.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. Narcissa grabbed onto Hermione then clicked her fingers. Soon, Hermione found herself on a cobblestone street...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the shops were very nice looking. Narcissa helped Hermione to her feet then set off in the direction of, Sarie's Classy Dresses. Narcissa opened the door and was greeted by a beautiful woman behind the counter.

"Ello Messis. Malfoy. How are ou today? Anz oho iz zis young laddy?" the lady asked.

"I'm good, Jacquelaine. This is Hermione Granger. She's engaged to my son," Narcissa said.

"Ooh, vell zat iz loovely. Jez iz very beautiful," Jacquelaine said.

"We've come here for some dresses," Narcissa said.

"Loovely. Rochelle, Sage, and Trifine!" Jacquelaine called.

Three girls came skidding into the room and curtsied. They led Hermione into another room and began to measure her while Jacquelaine and Narcissa talked in the front. After they were done with that, they brought in many materials. One girl held up a beautiful jade color next to Hermione's skin.

"Ooh, this would look great on you!" she exclaimed.

"You're English!" Hermione said.

"Yes, Jacquelaine is my aunt. My mom is French but my father is English. He died recently and we moved here. But my aunt is cruel and when my mom moved in with her, I was made to work here," the girl said.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Rochelle Hamilton. My aunt Jacquelaine's last name is Capet. But that is kept under wraps. Her fake last name is Lindall," Rochelle said.

"Ooh! Rushelle, you are orrible! But oho cares. Iz's not like I vood tell my muzzer," a girl said from the doorway. All four of the girls spun around. Rochelle relaxed.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the new girl.

"Ooh, I'm Brigitte Capet. Vell Lindall. Az no one iz supposed zo know my reel last name," Brigitte said.

"But, oho are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm with Narcissa Malfoy. I'm going to be marrying Draco soon," Hermione replied.

"Drayco! 'E iz ott! Zoo bad you 'ave 'im," Brigitte said mournfully.

"So what is my mother doing?" Rochelle asked.

"Nothing," Brigitte said, making her accent less.

"You're lying again!" Rochelle said.

"Vell, jez's, you know," Brigitte said. "Vhy zo you dink I came here?" Brigitte added.

"I hate her!" Rochelle cried.

Hermione hastily told Sage to allow Narcissa to pick out everything and to tell her Narcissa that she Hermione wanted her to because of her exquisite taste.

"I'm sorry, Rochelle," Hermione said.

"It isn't your fault. How can my mother be such a whore!" Rochelle cried. Suddenly they heard the front door open and Rochelle quickly dried her tears.

"Hopefully they won't come back here," she said.

"You know I just met you and I already like you," Rochelle said to Hermione.

"Thanks, I feel the same. So, where do you go to school?" Hermione asked as they heard voices.

"Oh, at Beauxbatons," Rochelle answered. "I would have gone to Hogwarts," she added.

"Wow, cool. I go to Hogwarts. Did you know Fleur Delacour?" Hermione asked as they heard footsteps.

"Yeah, she's going out with um, Bill Weasel," Rochelle said. Hermione laughed.

"Weasel, now that's funny," a familiar voice drawled from the door. Hermione and Rochelle turned to see Draco standing there.

"It's actually Weasley," Hermione whispered. Rochelle nodded.

"Hello Rochelle, nice to see you again," Draco said.

"Drayco! Iz zat you?" Brigitte said as she came into the room. When she saw Draco, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. She gave him a really big hug and Hermione narrowed her eyes at this. What right did she have to hug _her_ fiancé? Draco saw it and pushed Brigitte away. She looked stunned.

"I zought zat you cared for me Drayco!" she said coming closer. Draco looked uncomfortable and Hermione giggled. Rochelle leaned over.

"This is great. I mean yes we do get along but she doesn't have to work and she does treat me inferior to her," Rochelle said.

"Look, Brigitte-" but he was cut off as she Brigitte kissed him. Hermione's anger boiled out and she marched over to Brigitte and pulled her off Draco.

"Vhy zid you zo zat?" Brigitte asked, shocked.

"You're kissing **_my _**fiancé," Hermione yelled. Draco saw that this was getting ugly.

"Hermione, dear we need to leave," he said, grabbing Hermione's arm. He drug her all the way out of the shop, leaving his mum behind.

"What was that!" he asked once they were out of the shop.

"Well, we're to be married and I really wouldn't like you to go and snog French whores!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh," he said. Just then Narcissa came out.

"What happened back there? Brigitte was crying and everything and she said that it was because of Malfoy's whore," Narcissa said.

"I'll tell you. She ran into Draco's arms and kissed him. I just put her in her place," Hermione said. Narcissa nodded.

"Well, I've already been to Hetheyl's Wedding Shop, to put a few dresses back that I thought you might like," Narcissa said.

"Come, it won't take that long. You too, Draco, but no peeking," Narcissa said. So they went into the wedding shop. Draco waited up front while they tried on the dresses. Soon they found the perfect thing. (A/N: I'll describe it in the next chapter) But the price tag was large, 45,500 thousand gallons.

"Let's go to lunch," Narcissa said once they walked out. Hermione and Draco complied and they went into, Chez Diamanta. Hermione saw something on the wall and went to inspect while Narcissa talked to the maitre d'hotel.

Chez Diamanta

Chez Diamanta is named after Diamanta Chaffe. She was the love of Armand Timotheus. The restaurant was founded for her for her love of Armand. Their love however was forbidden because he was Greek/French and she was a French goddess. She had many offers of marriage but she chose him above all others. They married and she bore him twins, Henri and Arabella.Soon after they were born however, Diamanta was killed for choosing Armand. Armand fled with Henri and Arabella to Scotland. There they grew up happy. Henri then came back to France, seeking revenge of the people who killed his mother...

Then it ended. This made Hermione mad. But she heard Draco called her name and she forgot about it. The waiter handed them menus and she decided that she would get Emince de Volaille sauce Roquefort-Pommes de terre sautees. (or thinly sliced chicken with Roquefort sauce with sautéed potatoes.) After everyone had placed their orders, they talked.

"Draco, I would like you to go home after lunch. Tell Lucius that we'll be there in an hour. We have one more stop," Narcissa said. Soon their food came and Hermione ate it greatly. She had always loved French food, even France itself. Narcissa finished and sat back.

"I do hope that you like France. We sometimes take vacations here at our villa," Narcissa said.

"Oh, I love it here!" Hermione said. Narcissa smiled.

"Well, goodbye Draco, dear," Narcissa said as they exited the restaurant.

"Goodbye, Draco," Hermione said. Draco smiled and pulled her closer.

"How about a proper farewell," he whispered in her ear. She sighed then pecked him on the lips, then ducked out of his arms. Narcissa smiled as Draco apparated.

"So where is the last spot?" Hermione asked. Narcissa didn't say anything but Hermione's question was soon answered. They were going to Avril's Lingerie for Wealthy Witches. Hermione stared at it in shock.

"Um, why are we going here?" Hermione asked.

"Because, my dear. You can't go on your honeymoon with a pair of pants and a shirt, even if they are silk," Narcissa said.

"How about this?" Narcissa asked, holding up a short chemise with lace.

"How long is the honeymoon going to be?" Hermione asked, avoiding the question.

"Oh about two weeks. That means that you have to get 14 new nightclothes," Narcissa said.

"Ok," Hermione said meekly. Hermione looked around trying to find not very revealing or sexy lingerie.

"How about this?" Narcissa said, holding up a short, halter chemise.

"I guess," Hermione said. Hermione then realized that she would have to buy sexy lingerie because Narcissa was insisting on it. When they walked out of the store, Hermione owned 14, sexy, revealing or short lingerie. Narcissa grabbed onto her again and they apparate into the green drawing room.

"Ah, Narcissa, you're home," Lucius said. Narcissa smiled then called for Jennie, who took all the bags up to Hermione's room. But, unbeknownst to anyone, Draco came out of his room when the elf walked by with everything...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco grinned evilly and walked back into his room. Then, once he was sure that the elf had left, he snuck into Hermione's room. He walked over to the bed where all the bags were and opened the first. Inside, were many dresses. So he looked in the fourth one and then he dumped it out. In this bag was lingerie. He held up a short, lacey chemise and just imagined Hermione in it. Yum! He realized that they were home, so he put everything back in the bag and on the bed. Then he made his way to the green drawing room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed quickly at the manor and Hermione was actually enjoying it. There was going to be an Engagement Party that night and Hermione was getting ready. She had taken a bath in jasmine scented water, put on her lavender dress and was now having her hair and makeup done. Her hair was pulled back and into a beautiful French twist. There was lavender eye shadow and her lips had been outlined with a red lip liner, making them look fuller. She felt someone clasp a string of pearls around her neck. Then she felt someone's arms around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. She got up and noticed that Draco was wearing black breeches or something and his shirt was white and ruffled. His overcoat was black also.

"Do you think I look handsome?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, much so," she answered as he drew her close.

"I thought so," he replied as he leaned down. But, right as he was about to kiss her, his mum burst into the bathroom. They quickly stepped away from each other and Narcissa waltzed over to Hermione. She pushed Hermione into the vanity chair then quickly put the pearl earrings she was holding in.

"You look beautiful but we need to get down to the ballroom," she said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and began to drag her down to the ballroom.

"Uh, mum?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Narcissa asked, stopping.

"Why don't I just carry Hermione? It would be quicker," he offered.

"Great idea," Narcissa said. Draco smiled then swept Hermione into his arms. Then hurried to the entrance to the ballroom on the second floor. Draco set her down and she asked,

"I thought that the ballroom was on the first floor?"

"It is but we're going to be announced and so we're using the second floor entrance," Narcissa said.

All of a sudden they heard everything go quiet then a voice said, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! Lucius and Narcissa descended. Draco offered his arm and Hermione took it. As his parents descended, he acted on impulse. He pulled Hermione closer and kissed her. She was shocked but then she began to kiss him back. Unfortunately, they didn't hear, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger! The doors opened and everyone gasped, because Draco and Hermione were kissing, er making out. When she heard gasps, Hermione broke the kiss and noticed that everyone was looking at Draco and herself. They smiled then walked down to join Draco's parents. When the music started again, Draco and Hermione danced. The evening passed quickly for Hermione. Soon, all too soon, it was over. Hermione trudged up the stairs to her room. Next week was the wedding...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione got up the next morning and went down to breakfast. She ate then heard a gasp from Narcissa. She was holding a copy of The Quibbler. On the front was a picture of Draco and Hermione kissing with the heading of 'Malfoy Heir to Marry Powerful Muggle-Born Witch'. Narcissa flipped to the article itself and began to read.

"What a load of rubbish!" she declared once she was finished. Hermione knew that it was published by Luna's dad and since Luna was dating Ron. Well, they would make it seem like the Malfoy's only wanted her to marry their son so that they could have a powerful witch on their side.

"Narcissa, whatever did it say in there?" Hermione asked.

"I-It made us out like we only wanted you to marry our son so that you would be on the Dark Side," Narcissa said.

"I thought so," Hermione said.

"How could you think so?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, my friend, Ron, well he dates Luna Lovegood and her father is the publisher of the Quibbler. So I figured something along those lines. They will never believe that you're not on You-Know-Who's side even if you gave them proof," Hermione said.

"Oh," Narcissa said.

"That reminds me, Narcissa, do you have a book on Diamanta and Armand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's in my room. I'll get it for you. It is the best book ever. Real life romance is better then fictional," Narcissa said as she glided out of the room.

"Why would you want to read about Diamanta and Armand?" Draco asked.

"Um, it just seemed interesting," Hermione replied.

"Yes, I saw you reading about them a bit while we were in Chez Diamanta. It is quite an interesting story," Draco said. Soon Narcissa returned.

"Here it is," she said, handing the book to Hermione. Hermione smiled then went to her room and put it by her bed...


	5. The Wedding and Reception

A/N: I didn't continue with the book of Diamanta but that will come up in the next few chapters. The honeymoon chapters. I mean what do you expect them to do? Wait, don't answer that. Rhetorical question. So Hermione will be reading the book.

Chapter 5: The Wedding and Reception

Hermione sighed. She was getting married today, to a man that she had loathed for six years! She stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. The dress contoured to her body. It hung precariously on her shoulder with sleeves made of lace. The skirt of the dress was made of silk with lace at the bottom. The bodice was covered with lace and showed a bit of cleavage. She wore a pearl necklace and earrings. On her head, sat a pearl tiara that she had borrowed from Narcissa. Her hair had been pulled into a mound of curls and her veil placed right before them. Her eyes had been accented withcreme eye shadow. Her red lips had been filled in with a lip pencil with made them look even fuller. A small amount of blush had been applied and now she looked like a happy, beautiful bride. Now she understood how Harry felt.

If she didn't marry Draco, she didn't know what would happen. There was a small knock at the door then Narcissa slipped in. She was wearing a lavender dress and her hair had been done up. She looked beautiful also. Hermione thought that she could probably pass as her older sister.

"Hermione, the wedding is going to start soon. But, the Dark Lord would like to meet you first," she said. Hermione was shocked. But then she nodded and Narcissa went to the door. A second later, a pale man swept in. He was wearing black robes and his face resembled that of... Hermione gasped. He looked like Tom Riddle! He was handsome. He had black hair that fell elegantly across his face. His eyes were blue, like pools of blue. He smiled.

"You are such a brave girl," he said, grabbing her chin. His touch was warm though she had thought that it would have been cold. She always thought that he had no heart. But couldn't he have a heart? He was married and loved Victoria, Lillia's mother, so he had a heart, didn't he? She suddenly heard a shriek then a sob.

"Th-Thank you uh, what should I call you?" Hermione asked him.

"Tom would be fine," he replied, smiling again.

"Thank you Tom," Hermione said.

"I will see you both after the wedding. Hermione, Narcissa," he said, bowing. Hermione smiled as he walked out. She heard talking then the door opened again and Lillia came in with a woman, who Hermione assumed to be her mother.

"Lillia, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, my father let me come. I would like you to meet my mother, Victoria Riddle," Lillia replied. The woman smiled. She was wearing a burgundy dress with white robes. She had blonde hair and friendly brown eyes.

"It is pleasing to meet you, Hermione," Victoria said.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you too, Mrs. Riddle," Hermione said.

"What did Harry say?" Hermione asked Lillia.

"Well, truth be told. When my father granted me allowance to come, it was night. Dumbledore said that he would tell them," Lillia said. Hermione nodded. Narcissa glanced at the grandfather clock in the room.

"Hermione, my dear, the wedding is about to start. We must go," Narcissa said. Hermione nodded and they all left. Not soon after, Hermione heard the music start. She went outside and saw Lucius. They linked arms and waited. Suddenly the wedding march began to play. The doors were thrown open and Hermione began her way down the aisle towards Draco. Finally, they reached Draco and Lucius lifted her veil and kissed her cheek then he put it down again and sat down. The minister began about love and the joining of the union was important. Hermione tuned him out. Finally, he said,

"Draco, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, as both as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

"I do," Draco replied. Then the minister asked the same of Hermione.

"I do," she replied.

"I now pronounce them Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. It went dead silent. Draco pulled Hermione to him then kissed her with a lot of passion. Hermione responded and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. Finally, Hermione broke the kiss and they proceeded to the Malfoy ballroom. (A/N: the wedding took place at Malfoy Manor at their indoor chapel) Draco led Hermione onto the dance floor for the first dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldermort stood there watching them dance. They actually looked like they were in love. _"Well, if they are, then that's really good for me," he thought._ He smiled. Then he saw his wife and daughter. He was surprised at how grown up Lillia was. She was so beautiful. _She definitely got her brown hair from her grandmother. He remembered when he had found out that she was at Hogwarts and not Lofinof School of Magic. He couldn't attack Hogwarts because that old fool was there. And Lillia was Dumbledore's great-granddaughter and if we were to attack, she could make it invincible," he thought_.

Voldermort smiled as the dance ended. He made his way over to the happy couple and asked if he could dance with Hermione. Draco nodded and Voldermort led her onto the dance floor. They began to dance but then there was banging on the ballroom doors. Voldermort stepped away from Hermione and ran over to Victoria, he gathered her into his arms then apparated. The doors burst open as Draco grabbed Hermione and began to dance. Cornelius Fudge and people from the order, including Harry and Ron came into the room. Hermione and Draco stopped dancing and turned to them.

"Where is Lillia? I know her father took her!" Harry yelled.

"I'm right here," Lillia said. Harry smiled then ran at her. She sidestepped him.

"I may be your girlfriend and I may not support my father and I may hate him but he granted me permission to come to the wedding and he wouldn't take me!" Lillia said calmly but everyone in the room knew that she was angry.

"I-" Harry began but was cut off by Lillia. "And why did you come bursting in here! You ruined Hermione's wedding! You've become paranoid, Harry," Lillia said.

"I have not. But why would you need permission to come to the wedding?" Harry asked. Hermione closed her eyes. Harry had caught them in a trap.

"Because, he was planning on coming to the wedding and I wanted to make sure he didn't try to take me back to his headquarters or whatever. But he never came," Lillia said, saving everyone. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, ok," Harry replied.

"I would be very happy if you left, Potter. I was trying to dance with my new **_wife_**," Draco said, stressing wife. Harry glared at Draco then turned to the group.

"I guess we had better leave," he said.

"Yes, we're terribly sorry that we interrupted your wedding," Cornelius Fudge said. Narcissa stood up.

"It is quite alright minister," she said. The group left and the reception resumed. Finally after another hour, Hermione began to grow tired. She sat down at the table she shared with Narcissa and grabbed a glass of water.

"Are you tired, my dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, yes, a bit," Hermione replied.

"Ok," Narcissa replied and stood up. Draco came hurrying over to Hermione at that moment. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Narcissa cleared her throat and waited for everyone to turn their attention to her.

"Well, it is now time for us to wish the happy couple off on their honeymoon!" Narcissa said.

"They will be going for two weeks to Nice, France!" she said. There were several gasps and oohs from the women. Draco stood up and squeezed Hermione's hand. She took this as he queue to stand up also. Draco led her through the ballroom then down several halls. Everyone was following also. Soon they came to the front doors. Draco opened the door for Hermione, which she went out and he followed. In the driveway, stood a carriage. They walked to it and got in. Everyone soon came out of the house. Narcissa ran up to the carriage and gave them their luggage then she kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Have fun!" she yelled as the carriage began to rise. Everyone else just waved. Hermione became very drowsy and fell asleep on Draco's lap. He played with her hair as he watched her sleep. All too soon they were at the villa. Draco woke up Hermione then stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand. Hermione took it but then he grinned and swept her into his arms. She shrieked as he began to walk towards the villa. He opened the door and was greeted by their house elves that worked there.

"Good evening, Master Draco and Mistress Hermione," they said.

"Hello, Killy, Dia, Mia, Nia, Ria, and Jilly," Draco replied.

"But where are Billy, Del, Mel, Zel, and Vel?" Draco asked.

"Oh, they is attending to the rooms," Mia replied. Draco nodded.

"Well, I'll see you all in the morning," Draco said as he mounted the stairs. He opened the second door on the left and laid Hermione on the bed. She had a few minutes to take in her surroundings. She was on a king size bed with a black comforter. The room was decorated completely... but she never finished her thought as Draco pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She laid back on the bed and smiled.

He growled then pulled off his jacket and shirt. He had a very toned body. She pulled the clip that held up her mound of curls out. They came tumbling down to frame her face. (She had taken her veil and tiara off earlier, just forgot to mention it.) Draco smiled then pulled her close and kissed her again as he undid the buttons of her dress. He finally got the last one undone and began to pull it off. Hermione put her hand on his arm then climbed off the bed and slipped out of it. As she laid the dress on the couch, he checked her out. She sure had a body under those robes. She had fairly large breasts and he could make out the curve of her hips. He got off the bed and pulled her to him. He began to kiss her neck as he pulled her to the bed. He unclasped her bra as she undid his belt. He kissed her again then pulled off his pants. They took off the rest of their clothes and made mad, passionate love. Afterwards, Hermione lay in Draco's arms as she drifted off to sleep. This would defiantly be a night to remember...


	6. The Honeymoon, Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new characters and the plot.

A/N: That's the first time I remembered the disclaimer. Well I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 6: The Honeymoon, Part 1

Hermione woke up the next day with Draco's arms wrapped protectively around her. She gazed around the room and saw that the room was entirely done in black and gold. Then she spotted her wedding dress and the night before flooded back to her. She smiled then eased out of bed, noticing the soreness of her legs. She tiptoed over to one of her suitcases and opened it. She pulled out one of the chemises in there. She also pulled out a robe and the book about Diamanta. She retrieved her wand from the bed table and went into the bathroom. It was decorated purely in gold and white. The tub was huge! She went over to it and turned on a tap. The smell of oranges filled the room. When she had filled the tub enough, she stepped in. She sat on one of mini-steps and grabbed her book.

_Diamanta_

_Diamanta Chaffe was a beautiful young woman of 17 when she met Armand Timotheus. Her father was a wealthy noble while Armand's father was from Greece and a merchant who sold silks. She had beautiful blonde hair and lively green eyes. Armand on the other hand was tanned skinned to her pale complexion. He had black hair and kind blue eyes._

_She met him while he was hanging around his father's shop and she came by to order a new dress. They instantly liked one another and started to secretly meet. Diamanta's father then began to ask her of marriage. She told him each time that she was not interested. Then one night when she came back from meeting Armand and them sharing their first kiss, there were several people waiting for her. Her father had invited a Lord and his son over. Her father was hoping that she would accept the Lord's son as her husband. She firmly said no and fled to her room. Over the next months, she carefully avoided her father, finally she suggested to Armand that they elope. He agreed and the next day, she went out to the market and didn't return. Instead she met Armand and they traveled to Orleans. There, they were married and began their life. At home in Marseille, her parents were frantically searching for her..._

Hermione didn't finished because she heard someone say,

"Alhomora!" She slunk down into the water, so that only her head was visible. Draco quickly came into the room. He smiled.

"I wondered if you had drowned," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I see that you've been reading Diamanta," he said.

"Yes," Hermione replied as she reached for a towel. She grabbed it and pulled it closer and then unfolded it. She began to stand up and Draco watched, amused.

"What?" she asked as she wrapped the towel around her.

"You're just acting so modest. I've seen you naked before," he said.

Hermione looked down at the floor, a blush gracing her cheeks. Draco chuckled then walked over to her, pulling her into a kiss. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She grinned evilly and grabbed his butt. Draco jumped, shocked then pulled back. Hermione smiled at him mischievously and he raised his eyebrow at her. He heard her stomach rumble and he laughed. She shot him a dirty look then put on her chemise and robe. She grabbed her wand and did a lengthening charm. Now her chemise looked like a nightgown. Satisfied, she picked up her book and left the bathroom. Draco smirked then quickly took a shower. When he went into the bedroom, he saw Hermione waiting on the loveseat that was once occupied by her wedding dress.

He pulled on a pair of green silk boxers and grabbed her hand. They walked to the stairs where he again swept her into his arms. She yelled at him all the way down however. They didn't notice that some of the house elves were watching them, so pleased that Draco wasn't turning out like his father. He set her down once they reached the bottom.

"Gosh, you didn't seem to mind me carrying you last night!" he said. Hermione blushed again. He smiled then kissed her nose.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the breakfast room where there were fresh croissants and jam and orange juice! (I love OJ! Give me!) They both sat down and began to eat like animals. When they had finished, Dia came in and took everything away. Hermione sighed then made her way up to the bedroom and grabbed her book about Diamanta. Then she went to find Draco. She found him in the library, reading a book. She sat across from him and opened her book to where she left off.

_Diamanta's parents were frantic. They thought that she was dead. It grieved them. She was their only daughter. A few months passed and Diamanta found out that she was pregnant. She was very happy and they went to a gypsy to see what the gender would be. That was when she was told that she was having twins, a boy and a girl... She went into labor and gave birth. Soon after Arabella was born, she fell asleep. But unfortunatly __for them, a merchant that lived in Marseilles, came into town at the time of the birth. _

_Orleans was celebrating because she had given birth and lived. She was very loved by the people of Orleans. He asked what the celebrating was of and a shop girl told him that Diamanta and her husband Armand Timotheus had just had twins, a boy and girl. Their names are Henri and Arabella! He quickly left for Marseilles to tell Diamanta's parents of this. __The next day the merchant arrived in Marseilles and made his way to the Chaffe's home. The maid that answered refused to let him in until he said that it was about Diamanta. He was taken to her parents. He told them everything he had heard. When he finished, Diamanta's father was angry. _

_"Ze could ave made a good marriage but enstead ze married a merchant's son!" her father yelled. _

_"Now, Raoul, please. We ave grandzhildren!" his wife said. _

_"Jacquelaine, ow can zat make me feel any better!" he roared. Jacquelaine rolled her eyes. _

_"I vill make sure zat ze marries Lord Jean's zon!" he said again. _

_"Ooh you vill zo non sush zing!" Jacquelaine yelled, standing up to face her husband. _

_"Vhy ever not?" he asked. _

_"Because, ze is probably very appy!" Jacquelaine countered. Raoul glared then consented outwardly. _

_While his wife was at the market the next day, he contacted some of his best friends. They agreed to go to Orleans, kill Armand and the twins and bring back Diamanta. When they found where Diamanta's home, their plan went astray. Diamanta had been wearing some of Armand's old clothes since she had none. She had to get new one's made. She was bent over Henri's crib when they came in. They tiptoed behind her and one of them took out a sword. He swung it once and it took off Diamanta's head. The man bent down to retrieve it. When he turned it over, he yelled. The smiling face of Diamanta stared up at him. He dropped the head and the men fled. Armand came back from work an hour later. He cried over the dead body of his wife, the love of his life. He gathered up her body and took it to the cathedral. He told the priest everything and then the priest buried her in a mahogany coffin. Then Armand went back to his house and gathered up his children. He rode to the coast and took a boat over to England. No one would harm him there..._

_Chapter 2_

_Henri brushed his black hair off his face. He glanced up at the sky and noticed that it was around noon. _

_"Henri!" a girl yelled. He turned and saw his sister running towards him, her blonde hair coming out of it's bun and her petticoats swinging. _

_"Henri, lunch is ready," she said as she stopped in front of her brother. He surveyed her. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin that was flawless and she was very ladylike. No wonder his friends thought that she was a beauty. _

_"I'm coming Arabella," he said very annoyed. She smiled and began to walk towards the house. He followed not soon after. They lived in a nice home. His father had become quite well off by selling tea to the colonies..._

Hermione glanced up as the clock struck 7:00. She jumped. Draco laughed and kissed her. He then led her back to their bedroom. They both fell asleep instantly. Hermione dreaming about living in the 1700's with Draco and Draco dreaming about Hermione in a very small teddie...


	7. The Honeymoon, Part 2

Chapter 7: The Honeymoon, Part 2

Draco woke up early the next morning and looked down at the sleeping figure of Hermione. He smiled then got out of bed and into the shower. He dried his hair when he got out then he walked back into the bedroom. He was only wearing the towel around his waist. When he walked into the room his eyes fell on Hermione sitting on the loveseat. She was wearing a short and low cut chemise. She blushed and looked away when she saw him.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Draco said.

Hermione became redder but said, "You're not naked. Only half-dressed."

"Well, so are you," Draco replied. Hermione stood up and walked closer to Draco.

"I am wearing clothes. You are not," she said. Draco smirked then pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"This…" Draco replied as he leaned in and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly, Hermione felt the zipper of her chemise being pulled down. She pulled away as she heard Draco's towel fall to the floor. She turned away, towards the wall. She soon felt warm arms around her shoulders. Draco began to kiss Hermione's neck but then he pulled away. Hermione groaned and turned around, kissing him. Draco smirked as he pushed her on the bed.

Hermione smiled mischievously then jumped off the bed and ran off crying over her shoulders, "Catch me and we'll make love!" Draco groaned then grabbed a pair of boxers then took off after her.

He prowled around the villa looking for Hermione. He decided to check the one place he knew she would be. He walked into the sitting room of their apartments. She was sitting on the couch, watching him. Draco grinned slyly but Hermione jumped up and made a mad dash for the door. Draco however was too quick and grabbed her around the waist. Hermione nodded her head in defeat then pulled him back into the bedroom. Draco again pushed her onto the bed but she grabbed him and pulled him down to kiss her. Draco started pulling off her chemise as she continued to kiss him. Finally it was almost off but Draco felt his boxers beingpulled down. He looked down and indeed they were. Draco grinned at Hermione then captured her in a fiery kiss. Soon they both had their clothes (or rather the minimal clothes they started out with) off. Then they made wild, passionate love! Hehe. Hermione lay in Draco's arms.

"What time is it?" she asked. But right after she asked, the clock struck twelve.

"Lunchtime," Draco answered. Hermione smiled. She got up and went into the bathroom. She got dressed and was brushing her teeth when Draco came in. He too was dressed and he began to brush his hair. He checked his self out then winked at the image. Hermione, with toothpaste still in her mouth, gave him a weird look.

"What?" he asked.

She spit out the toothpaste then said, "Do you regularly wink at your reflection?"

"Well, no. But hey… um.." Draco said, stuttering. Hermione grinned then finished brushing her teeth. When she finished, they went down to the kitchens. Draco got a picnic basket and Hermione ran back upstairs to get "Diamanta." She came back down and they went and laid the picnic blanket by the small creek that ran by the villa. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and the trees gently swayed in the slight breeze. Hermione sighed then settled down to the book.

_Henri sat down at the table. His sister came in a moment later, dressed in a pale blue silk dress. She smiled then sat at the head of the table. Her father was on the opposite end. They began to eat when Armand cleared his throat. Henri and Arabella both stopped eating. Armand rarely did this and when he did, he had something important to say. _

_"Arabella, I've spoken to the king and he has set up a match between you and one of his relatives. But you can object. The king favors you much and if you do not like James then you do not have to marry him," Armand said. _

_"When do I meet him?" Arabella asked, curiosity written all over her face. _

_"After lunch," Armand responded. Then they resumed eating…_

_**In A Carriage, Driving to the Timotheus Manor…**_

_James Stout **(okay I know that the Stouts are not related to the Saxe-Corburg's but for this story, they are!) **fiddled with is gloves. He hoped that Arabella liked him. He had heard much of the beauty of Arabella. People said that it came from her mother. But he wondered if she would like him if she knew that he was a wizard. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and twiddled between his fingers…_

_James heard the carriage stop and he quickly put his wand away. The door opened and James stepped out. The footman bowed. James smiled then swept up to the front door. He knocked and waited._

_**Back inside the house…**_

_Arabella looked up from the book she was reading in the parlour. Lunch had ended 10 minutes ago. She laid the book on the settee and walked to the front door. She opened it to find a handsome young man standing there. He had black hair pulled back and piercing blue eyes. He smiled. _

_"Good day, I am James Stout. I am here to meet Arabella Timotheus. Could I come in?" he inquired. _

_"Yes," she replied and opened the door wider. She took his cloak but noticed when she hung it that there was a stick in the pocket. She beckoned for him to follow her and led him to the parlour. Armand stood up when James entered. James bowed. _

_"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mister Timotheus. But where is your daughter?" James said. Armand laughed, amused. _

_"She answered the door. That is Arabella," Armand replied indicating Arabella standing in the doorway. James blushed and mumbled something incoherent. Then he smiled and walked over to Arabella. He offered his arm then led her to the garden. She sat down and said, _

_"Why are we here? I've already decided." James smiled. _

_"That's great but you have to know something first," James said. _

_"What?" Arabella asked. _

_"__I'm a wizard," James replied. Arabella laughed. _

_"There's no such thing," she said. _

_"But there is," James replied. He drew out the stick she saw earlier and said, __"Accio!" at the water can near the roses. It flew through the air and James caught it. Arabella stared at him. _

_"Wow! Can I learn magic?" Arabella asked eagerly. James was stunned. He hadn't expected that. _

_"Well, we could try a basic magic spell to see if you have any magic," James suggested. Arabella took his wand and slipped it into her dress. She led him up the back way to her apartments. He stood in her bedroom and locked the door. She stood on the other side and said, _

_"Alhomora!" The door opened and Arabella walked in. James smiled and hugged her. _

_"Apparently you have magical abilities," James said. _

_"So can I go and say my decision?" Arabella asked as she handed James his wand back. _

_"Yes," James replied and they went back out to the gardens and reentered the house and went into the parlour. _

_"Father, I will marry James," Arabella said. Armand smiled and hugged Arabella. Then he shook James's hand. James bowed and kissed Arabella's hand before he left…_

Hermione sighed and closed the book.

"Hey what day is it?" she asked Draco.

"Um, well we're supposed to go back to the manor tomorrow," Draco replied.

"But.. We haven't been here that long," Hermione said.

"Well actually, Wizarding honeymoons pass by quicker than muggle ones," Draco replied.

"We might as well get back and go to bed. We have to wake up early. Very early," Draco added. Hermione nodded and helped Draco gather the blanket and basket. Then they made their way back up to the villa. They dropped off the basket and blanket and then went to their room. They got changed into their pajamas and went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I haven't done this but I want to thank everyone who ahs reviewed! And the whole using Stout as a last name was spur of the moment. I don't live in England and I don't know that many English names. But anyways.. andri' o sas!


End file.
